The present invention relates to a tree injection closed system for injecting fluid chemicals into living trees, and more particularly to a closed system for injecting tree growth regulators or retardants into the cambium layer of a tree trunk in a manner that ensures excellent distribution of the regulator throughout the branches of the tree. Other treatment fluids include nutriments and fungicides, for example.
Prior to the present invention various arrangements have been proposed for introducing liquid substances into living trees for a variety of purposes. One such purpose concerns the growth regulation of trees in order to lessen periodic pruning or trimming, particularly with trees requiring maintenance because of interference with power and telephone lines as well as other utilities. Without tree growth regulation of some form, trimming of trees is often required at one to four year intervals. However, efficient distribution of growth regulators or retardants throughout the branch structure of the tree substantially decreases the need for such trimming. Often trimming is only required every three to six years in those cases where tree growth is properly slowed. The necessity of costly trimming procedures is thereby dramatically diminished.
In addition to insuring excellent distribution of growth regulators throughout the tree, any injection system must also be safe and easy to use. Simplicity is of key importance. Proper dosage amounts and rates of introduction are fundamental to achieving beneficial results. Eliminating the need for costly compressors and other bulky or cumbersome paraphernalia renders any injection procedure more cost effective.